Batman: Gotham City (Chapter 1)
by Kayleigh Pope
Summary: Harvey Dent (a.k.a Two-Face) has captured a bunch of tellers from the gotham city bank. As he goes on a mission to save everyone & take down harvey, something unexpected happens that will shock the reader.
1. Chapter 1

The cold rain ran down my cowl as I stared at the Gotham City Bank just in front of me. My batarang was primed and ready. Two- Face was inside keeping some of the tellers' hostage. I knew I had to be agile, quick, and silent. If he saw me or heard me, they would die. I would be placed with blame. I would be the one to prevent it, because I am Batman. And Batman never fails.

"Batman, thank god you're here. Two- Face had one of his men give a demonstration of what happens if we don't do as he says." Commissioner Gordon said calmly. His white hair was wet down from the cold rain pouring on our heads. My gaze shifted over to the dead body lying on the stairs. The bullet had penetrated through his skull to the middle of his brain, cutting off his nervous system. His body shut down within seconds.

"Don't worry, Gordon. Two- Face won't be a problem. I'll make sure the hostages are safe and sound within the hour." I spoke calmly. I knew what I was doing. I had dealt with Two- Face before, and Harvey Dent always paid the price before escaping out of Arkham Asylum again. Criminals were always breaking out of the asylum. I had my batclaw in my hand and shot it at the balcony above. When I reached the top of the balcony, I used my detective vision to scan how many of Two- Face's men there were. There were about ten, all unarmed. These gang members all unarmed, giving me some combat advantage, I thought, this should be no problem for me.

"If any of you go missing, see batwings, or see ONE batarang, I will shoot this teller. DO YOU HEAR ME BATMAN?" Two- Face called from the upstairs room. I had to be extra careful to make sure Two-Face never found out I was here. I pressed my finger to the Bluetooth set hidden under my mask.

"Oracle, Two- Face has a hostage in the upstairs room, & he's threatening to shoot her if he finds one of his men missing. Send Robin over to help me." I did my best to not let her know that I was far more concerned than what I seemed to be. Oracle was previously known as Batgirl, but a shot from Harley Quinn paralyzed her from the waist down. She then took on the identity of Oracle, vowing to help me whenever I needed it, but never leaving the batcave.

"Are you sure? You always say you work better alone, but if you really need him I'll send him over." She sounded worried. She was always worried about me. I always thought it was because she thought I could get seriously hurt one day. Robin was on his way, & he would be here soon. I tried to determine a plan where we could both get this done easily and silently. But the most important part was to save the hostages. I was fully stocked with different weapons & my batcar enabled with the push of a button. Robin then appeared beside me, his hood covering his head, and his mask surrounding his eyes & crossing over his nose.

"So let me get this straight, Two- Face has a hostage, threatens to shoot her, there's ten guys down there, and then Barbara tells me you need my help. Please tell me we have a plan." He says looking at me questioningly. I raise one eyebrow at him, and he nods. We have this way of communicating where I'm able to stay serious. I put justice first before anything else. Its my duty as Batman to keep Gotham City safe. Seeing Tim reminded me of the old Robin, but he chose to go on his own, and become Nightwing. I always keep an eye out for him, he may not know it but I miss him. Tim is a good sidekick but I had reminisced of good memories with Robin or should I say Nightwing. If he wants to fight crime on his own, he can. I motion for Tim to get to taking out Two- Face's men, while I handle Two- Face himself. I aimed the batclaw at the vent to the side of where we were crouching & silently pulled the cover down not alarming the men patrolling the room below. The room was vast and large, with pillars up to the ceiling & two judgment statues, each holding a balance that was perfectly even. Papers were scattered across the tiled floor. I shook my head & climbed into the vent. I had to crouch to get through the small space, but I was swift and quick making sure Harvey did not know I was on my way.

At the end of the vent I peered through the bars to see Harvey circling his victim as she cried, begging for mercy. Harvey just laughed, for he had no compassion for others. I could see him flipping his special coin. The coin was like any other; one side of heads and one of tails. The only difference was that this coin was ruined on one side, and ordinary on the other. Harvey believed it resembled himself; therefore he would use his coin to determine the fate of his victim. If the coin landed on the good side, they could go free. But if it landed on the bad side, you were instantly killed. I usually stopped him in his failed attempts to kill someone. I placed my foot on the vent and pushed my foot against it, creating a dent big enough for me to silently slide the vent cover over to the side without him noticing.

I crept up behind him, and when I reached his back, slipped my hand over his mouth and knocked him on the ground I punched him hard enough to make him unconscious, granting me enough time to lead the hostage out of the room. I stared at his face, looking at how deformed it was. On one side, he looked normal. But the other side was hideously burnt and peeling with pink blotches underneath the parts that have fallen off. His mouth showed his teeth, and his eye uncovered missing a lid. It wasn't his fault he was like this. Someone threw acid on him, never to be seen again. They had not known that they would change his life forever; Leading him into this life of crime, murder, and madness. Doctors at the asylum tried to determine why they were this way, asking about childhood, and many other things to come up with nothing. Some doctors even went missing, some found dead, others in places you wouldn't expect. They were nothing more than criminals, and they would never be cured.

Tim led the hostages outside while I gazed out the window of the top floor, the city before me shining in the dark night. Sirens filled the streets, while my work was never done. Suddenly a gloved hand holding a mask covered the mask over my mouth and nose, green gas filling my lungs and nostrils. I knew what this gas was: Joker gas. My vision faded in and out, and then suddenly my world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Memories

When I awoke, I noticed I was tied to a chair. The rope held my hands back, so I was unable to protect myself from any potential danger. The room was dark but a spotlight remained above me allowing me to be seen by whoever was in the room, though I could not see them. I had an estimated guess about who kidnapped me, knowing what type of guess himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, it's the one… the only… Joker!" Said Joker excitedly as a spotlight revealed him. He sat in a broken wooden throne, with barbed wire surrounding it. This disabled my chances to use my batclaw and get up there to take him down. It did not matter though; I had other methods of taking him down. Joker was sitting in the chair with Harley Quinn on his lap.

"What should we do with him, Mister J? I say we let the thugs beat him senseless! What do you think, Puddin'?" Asked Harley. She gazed at me and smirked, that Harley never was too bright. Harley used to be a successful psychiatric doctor working over at Arkham, but she let her emotions get the best of her. Joker probably loved her, but the way he acted toward her was confusing. Sometimes he acted like he truly loved her, other times he abused her; this often led to a failed attempt to kill Harley.

"Be quiet, Harley! I can't concentrate with your constant blabbering." Joker yelled. His tone was definitely annoyed. He shoved her off, and glared at her as if to say "get out. Now."

"Sorry Mister J. I'll just go make sure everything is in preparation for your big day." Harley looked at me. "Have fun, Bat-Brain" She winked then walked off, bobbing her head to the side and moving her hips.

"What's this all about, Joker?" I said, glaring at the Clown Prince of Crime. His green hair and pale white face came together with the huge red grin he always had.

"My dear Bats, this is just your ticket for a front row seat to the biggest thing ever to happen to Gotham city. Are you as excited as I am?" He said smiling. He clenched his fists together and shook them as if he was too impatient to wait. He gestured over to the TV that was rolled in front of us. Joker leaned in to my ear and whispered "Enjoy." Then he giggled and ran off in the same direction as Harley had left. A few minutes later Joker's face appeared on the small screen in front of me.

"Residents of Gotham! We all dearly miss the Wayne family, do we not? Their giant corporation towers in front of us, reminding us of the dear loss of them. Now you can rely on memory!" He laughed and pushed a red button. I watched in horror as the corporation my family worked so hard to build crumbled before me. Joker would pay, I would make sure of it.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
